


Back to the Beach

by joanie1985



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 11:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10763091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joanie1985/pseuds/joanie1985
Summary: Robert and Aaron go back to the beach after Robert's bout of heat stroke and Aaron just wants to take care of him.





	Back to the Beach

**Author's Note:**

> So someone requested this little follow up to my Rob gets heatstroke fic. So I hope you enjoy!

Walking towards the sand, Aaron was looking at Robert warily. He really didn't think it was a good idea to be back here already. Not when Robert had spent the last couple of days in the hotel ill with heat stroke. For the first 24 hours, Robert couldn't even get out of the bed. He was just that ill. Aaron had spent the day running back and forth to the bathroom, soaking cloths in cold water, changing out bins for Robert to throw up into when he couldn't get to the toilet on time. He'd checked his temperature every hour or so just to be safe. He'd hardly slept, he had been so worried. It might have seemed silly to other people, but it was so rare for Robert to be sick and vulnerable, to need to be taken care of. He was always the one taking care of Aaron. So when it was his turn to take care of his husband, Aaron made sure he did it right.

“Rob, are you really sure this is a good idea?” Aaron asked him as they walked along the beach, looking for a good spot to set up.

“Of course,” Robert replied without stopping, “I'm fine, don't worry.”

“Robert you had heatstroke, your body was so warm I could have cooked dinner on it, that isn't fine,” Aaron disagreed. He wasn't trying to ruin the mood, but he thought his worry was founded.

“That won't happen this time,” Robert said confidently, “I'll make sure of it. Promise.”

Aaron sighed, he could tell he wouldn't be able to win this fight, there wasn't even any point in trying. So instead, he decided to go another route.

“Alright, well this seems a good spot to set up,” Aaron said, “you sit here, I'm gonna grab us some loungers and umbrellas,” he told him.

Without giving Robert a chance to protest, which he knew he would, he walked away to where the sun loungers were being rented out and paid for two and grabbed them along with the umbrellas and dragged them along the sand to the spot he had chosen.

“Come on Aaron, don't you think this is a bit excessive?” Robert asked, eyebrows raised as he watched his husband set the loungers up, opening up the shades.

“Do I think it's excessive to try and make sure my husband doesn't almost die? Not really,” Aaron shot back, and ignored the eye roll that Robert gave him.

“It wouldn't have killed me,” Robert said.

“You don't know that,” Aaron replied, turning to him, “if it's bad enough, it can kill you. When you were sick, I was reading up how to help you, do you have any idea how scared I was? You were lucky! It can kill you, cause brain damage, damage your internal organs. So don't act like I'm being stupid for worrying, or wanting to make sure it doesn't happen again.”

Aaron would deny that he had welled up a bit as he spoke, he turned away quickly to finish setting their things up. Robert watched him for a moment before walking closer, laying a hand on Aaron's back.

“I'm sorry,” he said softly, “Aaron, I really am, I didn't realise you were so worried. I didn't think about the more serious effects, I just knew I was going to be alright because I had you there to look after me. I shouldn't make light of how much you care.”

“It doesn't matter,” Aaron shrugged.  
“Of course it matters,” Robert disagreed, “you're my husband, I love you. How you feel is all that matters to me. So I won't fight you okay? Whatever you wanna do, what ever precautions you want to take, we'll do it, yeah?”

“Thanks,” Aaron mumbled, looking over his shoulder at Robert and giving him a small smile.

“No, thank you,” Robert said, “for caring so much about me that you'd go to so much effort to look after me.”

“Well I love you, you muppet,” Aaron laughed now, “I don't want you to get ill again. More importantly I don't want to deal with your puke again. So I'm helping myself really.”

The two men shared a laugh. The mood lightened now that they understood where the other was coming from better. 

“You know,” Robert smirked, “I have one idea of my own on how you can help me out to prevent it happening again.”

“Oh yeah?” Aaron raised an eyebrow at him, “and what idea would that be?”

Reaching into the rucksack that contained their belongings, he withdrew his hand a moment later and held up a bottle. Aaron laughing when he saw the bottle of SPF 50 sun cream.

“It's stronger than I'd usually use, but just for today, and to put your mind at ease, I'm sure we could give it a go,” Robert mused.

“Alright and what's that got to do with me helping you?” Aaron asked him, though he knew the answer before Robert gave it, but he figured he could let him say it anyway.

“Well some spots are harder to reach than others, don't want to hurt myself now do I?” he smirked again and Aaron just chuckled.

“Give it here and sit down,” Aaron told him, taking the bottle and waiting for Robert to sit on the edge of one of the sun loungers and remove his top.

Aaron poured some of the cream into his hands and rubbed them together to heat it a bit, before rubbing it into Robert's skin. He took his time, making sure to cover every inch of skin that was on show, from the top of his neck to the bottom of his back just before the skin met the waistband of his shorts. He ran his cream covered hands over his husband's shoulders and down his arms from biceps to fingers. He had never been so thorough with anything in his life before. Not even when he was looking after Jackson all those years ago.

He could hear Robert groan a little bit as he moved around the front, adding more cream to his hands before getting to work on covering Robert's chest and torso in the cream. The older man wouldn't be able to deny that the care that his husband was taking turned him on a little bit. Aaron could tell too and Rob though he might be getting what he wanted when Aaron leaned down a little. He kissed his husband softly then pulled back with a yelp when cream covered hands landed on his face.

Aaron laughed loudly, “well we can't have that pretty face getting burned can we?” he asked as he rubbed it in.

“You're a damn tease, Mr Sugden.”

“Yeah, but you love me, Mr Dingle.”

They shared a smile before Aaron moved so they could both get settled on the loungers to enjoy their day at the beach. There would be time for the other stuff later.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks for reading! Any comments are much appreciated, I love hearing what you think.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @sugglesmiles


End file.
